


Jon Snow's Lie ( Another Secret) Part 2

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Dany, Jon, Sam  and Jaime arrive in Riveran.  Queen Daenerys and Lord Varys has very Important conversation about past.





	Jon Snow's Lie ( Another Secret) Part 2

In Riveran was absolutely Chaos. So many people who couldn't find their place. Tyrion was drinking every time and Missandei couldn't stopped him.  
-Just stop.  
-We left she there. My brother too. How feel now? Like monster.  
-This isn't our choice. I wanted to stay but ...  
-He was always better than me. I always knew this.  
-No, He is...  
-hero. Only my sister was his shame. nothing more. But love is love...we can't choose who we love.  
-You are head of our Allies now. Just stop drinking and be hand of queen.  
-We haven't queen and probably she doesn't need hand  
-She isn't dead  
-Whole Winterfel is defeat. Dragons ...werr is drgons? Do you know them? 

-Stupid mad boy. how can kill himself for this stupidity? Left all of us alone for her. everyone is mad now?  
-Sansa stop screaming and left me alone please_said Bran  
-No one wants to hear me?  
-screaming another place please. I need concentration and can't because of you.  
-What are you seeing  
\- nothing because you don't stop.  
-he is our brother. How are you so calm?  
-Our brother? You really thinking about him or ...? unbelievable...  
-I don't....  
-I will see this.  
-you haven't order. get out from my head  
screaming Sansa.  
-unbelievable. during 22 year we thought that he was our brother Sansa. During of this years you though that he was bastard and nothing for our family. and now you want to merry him? why? Because he is a prince of Targaryen? Don't think about nothing Sansa?  
-This is my life  
-I say you ... forget this stupid dream. This will never happen... never Sansa  
-You don't know  
-I know. I know everything. I hear your dreams and thinks. You had hope that Daenerys dead and he come back alone. You haven't chance Sansa. You are sister for him and stay always like this.  
-You , all my brothers and sisters .... never loved me. Non of you. Not Arya, Not You and Not Robb too. He left me in Joffrys hand and choice this bitch who defeated our family.  
Bran looked at her  
-One and only who defeated our famili is you  
-What are you talking about?  
-I saw everything.  
Sansa confused.  
-past and future  
-and?...  
-You were so nice this night when went with Cersei Lannister and tell the true about Father. Night when Lannister army defeated northern mans in kings landing.  
Sansa stopped and step back.  
-you?  
-left me alone.  
-Bran... Listen to me...  
-left me alone...now...  
Sansa opened the door and leave his chamber.  
When she walked in terrace heard terrible voice. She looked in sky and Rhaegal set in castle.  
Missandei and another ones come outside.  
They were happy when showed him.  
a few times latter two of them appear in sky and black dragon set down too.  
\- Is she alive? _screaming Tyron  
Jon smiled.  
-Yes , but tired in road and slept.  
Missandei kissed her forehead.  
-I knew that Drogon will never left alone his mother  
-we need chamber for her grace. _said Sam_ I need to see her.  
-Jaime, are you Ok?_ hugged Tyrion and crying  
-Fuck, are you crying?  
-I am with wine  
-as always_he smiled  
-Is she ok?  
-Not yet. She hasn't full power but she is alive. This is important.  
-exactly. And baby?  
-good. don't worry. Our heir is good.

Jon lying she in bed.  
-how cam sleep like this?_asked Tyriom  
-she hasn't power Lord Tyrion. Alive but not healthy. She need time.  
Danny shocked her head. In room was very chaos.  
-please leave this room. I need to time with queen_ said Sam  
This was order and everyone went away.  
-when arrived in Riveran?_asked Jaime  
-yesterday morning. We walked without stop.  
-good. Maybe she need time.  
-and what happened when woke up?  
-asked question."why aren't you go with another people in Riveran". and said that we are mad  
Tyrion smiled  
-Without this she isn't Daenerys Targaryen. And our boy?  
-Who?  
-Jon Snow?  
-ah, everything ok. She was angry and many other things but everything finished with kiss. as like tradition...

 

\- we are in Riveran?_asked Dany  
-Yes we are. _she touched her hand_And Sam want to see you.  
-I am Ok.  
-Yes but just. You are pregnant and need maister your grace.  
-come on Dany. You need this.  
Dany felt her smal belly with her fingers.  
-I am afraid..._ she crying_ I am afraid...  
Jon looked her. He was surprise. Kissed softly and hugged. Her whole face was full if tears.  
-what? Why?  
-I am afraid that if someone touch my baby ...will die like Rhaego. If I didn't give order Mirri Maz Dour to touch my son...he didn't die Jon.  
-Dany, My love... nothing will happen. This is Sam. My friend... He never hurt our baby  
-you don't Know.  
-I know ...Just...look at me. look... Nothing will happen. I promise you.  
Jon kissed her belly and said.  
-I am here and I will never give order someone to hurt you and our baby. Just lying here. I am here and take your hand.  
Sam touched her belly. The queen jumped first time but Jon take her body.  
-calm. everything is ok.  
He feel her silver hair between his fingers. Her eyes looked at him.  
-You are my hero. Who can do this what you do?  
-we are strong together. are you forgot  
-never.  
-her belly is strengthen. I think she need more rest and sleep.  
\- I need to talk with our people. lords and my allies.  
\- not now. please...  
-now. tell Tyrion to come.  
-ok, but not a lot of time.  
\- ok. Jon stand up and went.  
\- Thank you Sam. _ said queen  
\- not at all your grace.  
He smiled and follow with Jon.  
-Jon...  
-yes  
-she, she isn't a good. Do you Hear her breath?If she will have fever... She frozened in sky.  
-don't tell me this please. 

When all of them entered the room she saw only ser Jaime. She says som recommend with Tyrion and tell thanks for all of them.  
-I need to talk with Lord Varys alone. Said she.  
-Dany you need...  
-I know. just few time.  
everyone gone.  
-Your grace. What can I d for you?  
Dany stopped and look at him.  
-I am very bad lord Varys.  
-Don't say this your grace  
-I feel that haven't power for all of this.  
-What do you need?Can I help you?  
-I am a big girl now Lord Varys and my life learned me that nothing happened without reason.  
-and?  
-In Winterfell something happened with ser Jaime. He touched him and she didn't kill him.  
-I don't understand...  
-lasr person who touched my dragon was Jon Snow and he is son of my brother. what happened lord Varys?  
-Lord Tyrion touched your dragons too my queen.  
-this is another. They hadn't riders. They are free. and Tyrion said me that he didn't touch them. I am rider of Drogon. and especialy we were in battle. Drogon was very angry . In this situation Dragon can't control himself. But he stopped in front of Jaime.  
-I don't know what can I say your grace  
-hat do you say about my father? could something happened between him and lady Joanna.  
Varys looked another place.  
-probenly no.  
-Lord Varys. I haven't power to repeat my words . You promised me that will never lied .  
-Just. I am not ... I respected your mother and you too.  
-I didn't asked this.  
-In kings landing everyone knew that kins Aerys loved Lady Joanna  
Danny was in shoked.  
-what?  
-so many gossip about their relationship. You didn't grew up in Westeros and probably don't know. During years in kings landing was very delicate gosip that king Aerys was slept with lady Joanna her wedding night. Many other nights too.This wasn't gossip. I know this... Because of this lord Taywin take his wife from kings landing.  
-what are you saying?  
-very bad incident was in Casterly Rock when King Aerys told to lord Tywin that he can sleep with his wife every time because he was king. Your father loved lady Joanna. because of this lord Tywin didn't helped him in war.  
-probenly he is ...How can we know this?  
-I don't know your grace. I told you only gossips.  
-You always know more than gossip. Please tell me. Tell me the true. If I will die...I want to know if he is my blood...  
-not only he...  
-This monster Cersei Lannister._She screaming and felt pain in belly. _You know that this is true. You know this Lord Varys._ she was crying. _I can't any more. I am full...ful of all this  
-Your grace. Are you ok?  
-Just tell me the true. Only you can this...Only you are alive .  
-I saw his letter were he write a lady Joanna. He write that twins was his babies.  
-he knew?  
-because of this king Aerys didn't merry Prince Rhaegar with Cersei Lannister. He didn't want that Crown prince married with bastard sister. No one know. but he knew and this was enough. But Jaime was olway his favourite kings guard. He trusted him. Aerys always wanted to have him with his side. because of this ser Jaime was last who saw him alive.  
-no, unbelievable... _she screaming and crying _ why ,why did this to my mom... both of them... Rhaegar and My father. Non of them thought about her.  
-I am so sorry. _said Lord Varys  
-leave me alone Lord Varys.


End file.
